Carrot Colored Hair And Snow Rabbit's
by blackcherry21
Summary: YAOI,AU ichi is the guardian of the gate between the human world and the other world with demons and monsters.out on patrol he "saves" a fluffy snow rabbit then takes it home to where he kinda lives with bya,ren,nel,grimm,ulqui,an hana


**I don't nothing but plot line. THE REST IS Kubos'. peter cottontail lyrics belong to Gene Autry.**

**HEADS UP! Shiro only **_**seems**_** weak!**

**Summery: Vampires, ghouls, goblins, ghosts, any monster possible, have to go through a gate to get to the real world. And, of course , be approved by the "Human" gate keeper. Kurosaki Ichigo, The Number One Guardian. He protects both monsters and human's and is a total "saint". But, you most definitely don't wanna fuck with him. I feel sorry for the being who ever does.**

_

* * *

_

_I will protect both sides no matter what, even if I lie on the ground, drowning in rose petals that spill from my body, I shall rise, I shall strike down all threats, I am, the Number One Guardian. _

_-The black blossom strawberry,_

* * *

The human world and the other world, are separated by a gate. In the current season, on the human side of the gate you meet a lush, dark green forest. The other world will always be the opposite, so, it's currently a frozen barren. During this time of the year the number of monsters and demon's passing the gate will increase, making the Guardian along with those who help him, have to work over time.

The job of being a gate keeper isn't some super easy task, where you just sit there waiting, oh no, you have to patrol a two mile radius of _both_ sides. Luckily there is no risk of someone slipping by while your not there, because only the Keeper can open it. Also the fact there will others to help Ichigo watch the gate. It's a hell annoying job. And boring to, unless some super stupid monster shows up and tries to force his way through, but that never takes very long.

Also, if there's a ruckus in the human world involving a creature, he has to take care of it. But, again, that rarely happens, so it's just plain tiring and boring. Not just that, though, it's a full time job. Good thing there's a two story house right by the gate on the demon side, where, Ichi, Hana, Renji, Nel, Grimm, Ulqi, Byakuya, live, and kill time when nothings going on. But today's different, it will be, life changing for a certain berry.

*********Here comes Peter Cottontail hoppin down the bunny trail~*********

"Kariya-sama, excuse my rudeness, but why do you want to go to the human world again?" Asked, a very naïve, but fateful savant, Maki chan.

"To suck the human's dry of course."

"EH! But what about the Guardian!"

"Do not worry, he will prove to be no problem, after all, the rumors say he is only a simple human." A smirk broke across his face, oh, yes, no problem at all.

"B-But if the two kings find out you hurt him, he'll-"

"Ichinose, do not fret over the little details." Kariya waved his hand in a dismissive manner. Then, quickly stuffed it back into his pocket. It was much too cold to be with out mittens, and Kariya had forgot his at home.

Suddenly, movement out of the corner of Kariya's eye caught his attention. When he turned, his eye's met the most beautiful, silvery white rabbit he'd ever seen. It was munching on a carrot. He then stopped, turning toward Maki.

"Ichinose, do you still have your sewing kit?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'll be right back."

In an instant, Kariya appeared five feet behind the rabbit, careful not to startle it, he slowly reached out, about to grab it by it's furry little neck, _just a little more, _yes! He has it! The rabbit instantly started squirming to get free, but Kariya's grip was "too much" for it.

_Who the fuck does this bastard think he is? How __**dare**__ he get between me and __**my**__ carrot! These ain't easy ta come by now tha' it's winter! Who does he think he is? God? Ha! Even if he was god he would still face the torture I'm 'bout ta put him through now!_

At that moment the rabbit turned it's head to where it was facing Kariya, he was now able to see the rabbit's face…and feel a whole lot of fear.

It's eye's were black in places it should be white, and it's irises were a shimmering gold. While Kariya was in shock, the rabbit turned it's head more, and, opened wide.

"OW! Fuck!" He dropped the rabbit. The innocent looking rabbit had bit Kariya's arm quite hard, and now it had….. a large chunk of….. skin in it's mouth. And a whole lot of blood. The rubies dripped slowly from the snow rabbit's silky fur, it was pretty in a way, there was also some wire like things sticking out of it's mouth, red and blue, wait…..are those blood vessels? Holy shi-

"_Ya really wanna die, eh?" _Growled the very cute, harmless rabbit, while spitting out the torn internal structures that used to be in Kariya's left arm.

Kariya glared as if he was death, how dare this disgusting creature have sunk it's teeth into his arm! I'll show him his place.

Kariya focused all feeling into his left arm, it started to glow brightly, within a matter of seconds he had rebuilt it completely. One of the perks to being a bount, they can fix any injury using the sprit particles from, well, anything really. Ah! And it's best not to get them mixed up with vampires, they despise each other. Greatly.

Kariya's eye's locked with the defenseless rabbit, a silent challenge. The Bunny leaped, aiming to bite the bastard's neck open. But right before he could sink his shark like teeth in his Adam's apple, Kariya smashed his elbow into it's cheek, sending the pour rabbit skidding across the snow several feet away.

Kariya walked toward the hurt little bunny, stopping a few feet from it, he smirked. "Not so feisty now, Huh?" With that, he raised his foot, kicking it hard into the air, it's destination an ice covered tree, at the speed it's going, it should crack it's neck or spine on impact. Or, it _would_ have.

Just a millisecond before the little heir would crash into the tree, it was caught by two strong arms.

The snow rabbit slowly opened it's eyes, looking up, they were met with molten chocolate brown, possessing such a warm quality to them.

"It's not exactly my job to save tiny animals, but, I don't think I'd be able to watch some sick thug kick a defenseless rabbit around." Speaking these words was a teenager, with, the most bright orange hair Kariya had ever seen, he also noticed on his face was a permanent scowl. Who hell was this insolent child to insult him?

"Kariya Jin, a bount, not a 'sick thug', who might you be?" The bount's voice was dripping with as much cockiness as any other thug the orange haired boy had met, ha! And he says he isn't one?

"Kurosaki Ichigo, the Guardian."

Kariya took in the boy's image again, he didn't look like much a threat, he could feel a large amount of power spilling out from him, but that just meant the boy couldn't control it that well. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Ichigo looked down at the rabbit again, looking at it's injuries, they didn't look fatal, but it looked it was bleeding at the mouth, he'd have to have Hana look at him when he got back. But, just incase, I'll make this short, thought the orange head.

"How long are you going to worry about that retched animal? It's dead anyway, besides, I need that to make mittens. It's fur is quite nice isn't it?"

Ichigo didn't know where that surge of anger came from ,but, he have much time question it. Neither did Kariya. The strawberry's foot shot straight into Jin's jaw, and with an inhuman amount of force, sent him flying in the direction away from the gate. Most likely over five hundred miles judging from the huge bang he made when he landed. That worked out nicely since he was no longer Ichigo's problem.

"KARIYA SAMA!" Ichigo turned in the direction of what he assumed to be the white haired dude's friend. Ichinose gave Ichigo a spine shattering glare and took off in the direction Kariya went flying.

Ichigo starred in the direction he sent the cocky asshole, no pun intended, flying, they would probably come back, oh well, he'd care about that later. With that done, Ichigo set off toward the cottage.

*********Hippity hoppity, Easter's on it's way!*********

"Four kings! Beat that!" Called out a blue kitten.

"Fuck! Again!" Yelled a red headed man.

"Too bad for you Renji, you probably just suck at this game." Chuckled the blue Espada.

"Hold it." Spoke an emotionless voice.

Both males turned toward another male with neck length black hair. The black haired male showed his hand, "Four Aces."

"Fucking shit!" Both strange colored males yelled in union. If they had paid closer attention instead of yelling they'd notice the green eyed man's smirk.

"Wait!" Called the blue haired man, "I bet your cheating! You are the one that always has a poker face on!"

"Speak for yourself Grimmjow, besides, _you're _the one that'd have a mountain loud of cards in his clothes if checked." Answered the raven.

The blue haired man smirked, "Is that your stuck up, emo way of saying you wanna see me naked?"

"And What if it was?" The raven raised an eyebrow, Green eye's locking with electric blue.

The blueberry abruptly fell over in his chair. Making a loud clanging sound. This causing the red head to laugh like crazy, banging his fist on the table, the other hand gripping his stomach. "It's not like it wouldn't be expected if you two slept together!" The red head called, still laughing like a hyena.

"The tea is ready~" Entering the room was a short dark blue haired male. He walked to the scarlet round table where the poker game was being held, and after placing three cups he walked over to the midnight coffee table and placed two cups, one for another longer raven haired man who was reading a book and the other for the creature next to the longer haired raven, a sleeping child with messy sea green hair.

"Nel, wake up, I made the tea you asked for." The short haired male tried to wake her by timidly shaking her shoulder.

"Hmmm it's morning alweady?"

"No, Nel san, the tea is ready."

"Yay! Where is it?" The boy handed Nel her tea which she gladly took. The dark haired boy went to go back to the kitchen to sweep the floors when there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it~" when the dark haired boy opened the door he had rabbit shoved into his arms.

"WAAAH! What happened to it?" The rabbit was unconscious, with blood on the side of it's mouth.

"Could you heal it Hanataro?" Asked Ichigo, his eyes almost pleading.

"Of course, that's what I do!" Hana gave Ichigo a reassuring smile, then went over to the coffee table since he needed a flat surface. Once Hana placed the hurt bunny down he began healing all major injuries. Ichigo followed Hana and took a seat next to him. Renji, Nel, and Grimmjow, who grew a slight interest in what was going on came over to watch, while the rest watched from where they were.

"So the Saint's brought something back with him again, eh." Commented the blueberry.

"Shut it Grimmjow." The "saint" growled.

"Hey it's not like I said you were an overemotional-" Ichigo cut Grimmjow off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Ulquiorra, shut him up."

"Gladly," Ulqi grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his jacket, before the kitty could even respond, he opened the door and threw him as far as he could, which is a hella far, despite being smaller than the big cat.

"I think I threw him a few hundred miles, that should give us five minutes."

"That's fine, I'm just about done already." Said Hana.

Everyone's attention went back to the rabbit that was now awake and healthy. It's strangely colored eye's taking in all it's new surroundings.

"It's swo cute! Can we keep it!" Nel gushed, petting the Bunny on it's head. In which, the rabbit didn't seem to mind.

"Can we? It'd be nice to have an animal running around in the house besides Grimmjow." Renji said, making every person in the room cable of feeling laugh like crazy.

"It depends on whether it wants to stay here." Answered Ichi.

At that exact moment the rabbit jumped into Ichigo's lap, rubbing it's furry white face against his stomach. Nel squealed at how cute that was, Renji laughed, Ulqi just starred, And the longer haired raven said, "It seems we have our answer."

"Yay! Barracuda said yes!" Nel cheered.

The raven's eye twitched, "It's Byakuya, _not_ 'Barracuda'."

"Ok, Bywakuwa." He shouldn't even bother when it comes to Nel.

While trying to keep from laughing at Nel's name mistake, Ichigo changed his focus back to the rabbit in his lap. It really seemed to be fond of him. From the way it kept rubbing against him, it was like it was already attached to him. But that made sense since he was the one who saved it. Still, it felt like, there was something more than 'gratitude'. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Thinking about this, Ichi noticed something sparkle on the rabbit's snow white chest. Curious, he lifted bunny up to get a better look, but what met his eyes seriously shocked him. On the rabbit's chest there was a small diamond shaped, orange gem.

"Hey, Hana, what's this?" Hana looked to where Ichigo's finger pointed. "I don't remember that being there when I healed him, odd." Hana replied, a puzzled look on his face. Ichigo took another look at the gem. Then, out of curiosity, he poked it with his index finger. Suddenly it began to glow black, before anyone could process what was going on, there was a loud 'poof', then crimson smoke filled the room. Blinding all possible vision. Before the smoke even cleared Ichigo had noticed a _huge _change in the weight on his lap.

Once the smoke finally cleared, everyone was greeted with a sight that could cause a normal person to have heart attack.

Everyone knew Ichigo was gay, but this was ridiculous.

Sitting in Ichigo's lap was a man. His skin pale, and soft like cherry blossoms, his hair the silvery white color his fur was, big fluffy bunny ear sticking out of his head, and matching cotton tail on his butt. Oh, yeah, and he was completely naked.

This was every gay males dream, a sexy naked man in his lap. Not to mention the former cute, fluffy rabbit was looking at Ichigo like a predator would his pray.

"So it seems I found what I was looking for." That said, the Bunny demon tightly wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist, and his arms around the strawberry's neck. Ichigo, along with everyone in the room stayed absolutely speechless.

"Wanna go some where private or do it here, Carrot?" Asked the snow white creature, cocking it's head to the side.

Just then cottage door burst open. "ULQUIORRA, I'LL FUCKING KILL YO-" Grimmjow was froze completely, he slowly took in the fucked up scene in front of him. Then, started laughing hysterically.

"HAHA! The strawberry finally found himself a sex partner! Haha that's just too funny!"

_**********Bringin' every girl and boy, baskets full of Easter joy, things to make your Easter bright and_ _**GAY**_**********

**I need to finish and update my other stories before I even start the next chapter. R&R bye, bye, see ya next time.**


End file.
